1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to wireless networks, and more particularly to antennas for wireless networks.
2. Description of the Related Art
Consumer appetite for access to information continues to grow along with growth of the Internet. Corresponding to such growth, new information is added to the Internet constantly. With respect to multimedia content in particular, much of this information comes at a significant cost in bandwidth.
Telephone dial-up service is being replaced with broader bandwidth systems such as satellite, digital subscriber line (DSL), and cable modem. Unfortunately, these systems are not presently available to a significant portion of the population. Moreover, acquisition and installation costs associated with these systems make them less appealing.
Accordingly, wireless connectivity is on the rise. Wireless systems may be deployed more rapidly with less cost than their wired counterparts. Systems using cellular phone technologies are directed at providing mobile wireless Internet connectivity. Unfortunately, such systems are bandwidth limited.
Alternatives to cellular telephone technologies are point to multi-point (PMP) cellular architectures providing high speed, data only services. Benefits of wireless systems for delivering high-speed services include rapid deployment without overhead associated with installation of local wired distribution networks. Unfortunately, PMP systems rely upon long-range transmissions and a sophisticated customer premise installation.
Another alternative system that provides a fixed wireless solution with bandwidth comparable to DSL and cable modem technologies that is less complex to install and less costly is a mesh network architecture. As described in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 10/122,886, filed Apr. 15, 2002 and application Ser. No. 10/122,762, filed Apr. 15, 2002, which are both incorporated herein by reference, a mesh network comprises a plurality of wirelessly connected nodes that communicate data traffic across a wide area at bandwidths exceeding DSL or cable. The nodes of the mesh communicate with one another using radio or microwave communications signals that are transceived using a roof mounted, directional antenna. Directional antennas are useful in a mesh network because they extend the maximum distance between the mesh nodes and reduce the effects of interfering signals from other nodes and other sources. The disclosed antenna structure uses antenna array technology to provide an antenna that has switched directionality. The antenna's main beam or beams may be pointed in a variety of different directions covering 360 degrees. Such roof top directional antennas are very effective in connecting to neighboring nodes (other roof top antennas) without obstruction.
Although the rooftop antennas provide an optimal solution for interconnecting mesh nodes, in some instances, rooftop access is not available or the user is incapable of installing the antenna on the roof.
Therefore, there is a need in the art for an antenna that enables a user to join a mesh using a non-rooftop mounted antenna, i.e., a window mount or wall mount antenna. Desired features of the window/wall mount antenna include a thin form factor for unobtrusive installation, substantial directivity for long range connectivity, the ability to point the antenna beam to increase signal power or reject interference.